


For the first time

by Jessyromel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessyromel/pseuds/Jessyromel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked confused, and that is one of those expressions that she loves the most and can not resist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> That's the way I imagine it. Set in those six peaceful weeks in S4.
> 
> PS: That's the first time I wrote a fic in english. Sorry if anything goes wrong. ;P

.

 

That was one of those _everything is perfect_ day. Emma had no problems at work, spent time with Henry at lunch and now she was looking at the stars beside her lovely boyfriend. The lights of the city were shining in the horizon and the forest was calm, almost silent, except for Emma’s laugh.

 

 - I’m sorry, but I just can't believe it.

 - I’m not a liar, swan.

 - I’m not saying you are… - Emma touched his arm kindly trying to not hurt his feelings - But you have to admit that those things you are telling me all night are quite unbelievable.

 - So you said I’m not a liar but I'm lying.

 - I’m just saying that sailor have the tend to tell stories fanciful.

 

Killian had no answer to that but looked a little angry at her. He took some french fries that have been forgotten in granny’s package and threw in her face.

 

 - Hey! Do not waste food! - Said Emma pretending to be shock but taking another one and throwing back.

 

He moved fast, the french fry flew away and hit Emma’s car that was parked in the shadows. The silly situation made both laugh and forget everything that was said before. They turned their faces up and once again they watched the beauty of the sky. A light breeze passed by shaking Killian’s fringe, in the same time, Emma stretched her body looking a little tired.

 

 - Sleepy, love?

 - No, I’m fine. - Emma responded quickly trying to look better than she was. It was late, but between spending time with Killian and go back to the loft, there was no other answer.

 

He smiled and she lay down on the fabric that was covering the floor. With this movement Emma’s white shirt rose slightly, and her bare skin comes up to Killian’s eyes. With a unconscious and innocent touch, his hand rested on her belly. Emma wasn’t a virgin but for a moment a awkward silence was in the air. Surprised by her reaction he pulled his hand away afraid that she could feel it as a trespass. She stopped him and with a gentle smile encouraged the pirate to go on.

 

For the first time Killian was touching her more than just for caress and they both knew that. While he was exploring her skin under the shirt, her eyes were set in his expressions, a surprise that turned into a curious need. She could look at him all day and never get bored, his blue eyes and his smile may have some kind of power over her. Killian was so focused in her body that none of her looks got his attention, but when his fingers reached her bra he looked at her face and smiled provocative. She smiled back but slapped his hand off her shirt.

 

 - What…

 

He looked confused, and that is one of those expressions that she loves the most and can not resist. Abruptly, she took his face in hands and kissed him on the lips. He corresponded her, hugging her firmly. The time has stopped with the intensity of that kiss, but moments later, she let out a moan and he broke their connection.

 

 - Everything right, love?

 - Yes, everything is perfect… but your hook is cold. - In this moment he realized that he was with both “hands” under her shirt. She was smiling happily but he felt bad for that and began to take his hands off again.

 - She looked right in his eyes and whispered. -  I said it’s _perfect_.

 

The sound of that word came inside Killian’s head and like an echo, spread to his all body. This time they lay down together, his kisses set fire in her neck and filled her heart with something she couldn't quite understand. No words were needed, just the touch of their bodies could explain how happy, excited and loved they felt in that moment.

 

 

 

.


End file.
